Charles Bruttenholm (Earth-70709)
History Early Years In his early years, not much is known about Charles Bruttenholm, except that he was born in Geneva, Switzerland. And once, he served as a medic in World War 1 and 2, both field and stationary. For some unknown reasons, Charles manifested telepathic powers at the age of 5 and was kept secret for some reason. Charles never had a parent, nor mother or father. His origins are mysterious, as he never mentioned if he has parents or no. He only remembers that, "he came to this world and when he was able to walk, he never saw his parents or so". Not just that, Charles remembered that once, "he was born just outside an empty house with a completely clean boy without any kind of blood markings when he was discovered". This makes Charles not even a human at the first time he was born. Instead, he was actually a Primordial ''heritage. ''(To know about the Primordials, see Earth-70709) That means he wasn't "born" to this world, he was "dropped down" to this world. Know the World Charles grew up by himself, surviving in the streets while manifesting his telepathic abilities, and the ability to resist other telepaths. Charles survived through rigorous conditions of the winter in Geneva, never to be adopted, and keeps on living. Bruttenholm made some friends in the streets, thieves that Trevor considered as a family, but for some unknown reasons, he stated that "he doesn't want any family". Charles however, was once noticed to actually for days, does not find food, yet he is as same as anybody would in a good physicality. Charles discovered that he can read minds and can teleport through any places, even like, "defying time and space". Charles used this powers to stay out of trouble while acting like "his guidance" to the world. Charles gathers information by reading minds of people that walks near him, unsuspecting that the Primordial heritage is gathering informations of the world in his era, which is currently still in industrial era. Until then, Charles also realized that he also has immortality, evidenced by his own "discovery" of that he actually still lives until World War 1 and 2 era. During these years, he became a field medic, and a doctor for various emergency hospitals. Due to his teleportation powers, Charles was known to be like, "always as a healer in the field and hospitals at the same time", which means he uses his teleportation powers to heal those who are in both war and emergency hospitals. Modern World Due to his immortality, Charles still existed until the modern era of 2000s, or can be said as the 21st century. During these times, Charles lived in a place for old people in the United States. Although Charles is immortal, his physical look still "ages", and now he needs a wheel-chair to move. Charles sometimes tried to walk, but always, his frail body always limits himself. And still like the old times, Charles "rarely" eats because of his self sustenance ability. Charles, without nothing to do, "just watches the world through telepathy". However, seemingly sometimes, Charles, using his teleportation abilities, teleports to different parts of the world, just for seemingly "nothing". At some point, Charles got a job as a doctor, like his old days, in a hospital. He is the oldest doctor there, and people wouldn't believe his age. However, always, Bruttenholm "keeps this under control" using his telepathy, allowing him to predict what people are gonna say, but it makes people say he's insane. Superhuman Service Agency At one day, Charles was working in another hospital with his wheel-chair. But then, one thing "attracted" Charles' telepathy is that of an "incident" happening in the UK, at Heathrow airport, where a combat commenced between a super-hero and a villain that resulted mass destruction in the airport. Unknowingly, with his advanced telepathy, Charles "sees" the battle, and was pretty "amused" by it. However, suddenly, Bruttenholm "predicts" a thing that after this, he will be "recruited" into some kind of organization. And it comes true. However, he's not recruited, but he's coming to be recruited by his own will. The organization is called Superhuman Service Agency or shortened as SSA. '''There, he explained a little of his "origins" in honesty, but the "guys" there are hard to believe in him. Neverthless, Bruttenholm was accepted to the team and choosen the nickname of '''Broom X. Charles acted as the "communicator" and medic of the team. Investigating the N-Zone Incident At one point, the SSA is "sent" by the government to investigate an incident that happened in a special project base, once used to investigate an "alternate plane" of reality called the "N-Zone" or known as the Negative Zone. That incident unknowingly and indirectly caused the formage of an unknown "super-hero" team called Fantastic Four. 'And not just that, the base was now called by the "local guys" there as The N-Base. The team leader, Omni-Man, with some of the heroes in the SSA, goes to the special project base for investigation. During this, Broom X stays at the main base in New York for telepathic help for the team in their current investigation. Powers and Abilities Unlike the other super-heroes in the SSA, Charles's not a Meta-Human or Mutant, or Meta-Mutant. However, he is a ''Primordial heritage, ''the heritage of the "real gods" in Earth-70709's reality that is responsible for the "banishment" of the Inhumans of the 70709 reality. However, currently the SSA doesn't now about this heritage thing of Charles' origins. Due to this, Charles was-although physically weaker than others-more extra-ordinary than other members. And like some heritages, Charles doesn't have the same powers as some. And he has these powers: *'Telepathy: 'Charles' main power is telepathy. With this, he can read minds of unsuspected ones, even non-humans. Other than reading minds, Charles has also developed these following "sub-powers" of telepathy over the years that he lived through: **'Telepathy Hijacking: 'Charles is able to "hijack" a conversation of mind that another telepath does. This can result a "disruption" to the telepath and the "victim" or fellow telepath that has been communicated to. However, Charles has specialized this ability to make his mind not detected even if he already hijacked a telepathy conversation. **'Telepathic Resistance: 'In addition of his telepathy, he is also resistant to other telepaths' mind "entering" method. To break through this resistance, only the strongest telepaths can do such task. However, it is not easy to break through Charles' telepathic resistance, because his telepathic mind itself is already unbreakable. **'Telempathy: 'With telepathy, Charles can speak through another's mind through emotions. **'Download: 'This is the main telepathic power Charles used to gather information during his young ages. This allows Charles to gather information quickly and put it into his head and process it. **'Mind Control: 'Charles used this ability rarely, due to the fact it is "evil". With this, like what it's name says, allows Charles to control other's mind to do his errands and commands. Charles himself is a powerful telepath, and it's hard to break from his control. **'Illusion Projection: 'With this ability, Charles is able to cast illusions to someone's mind. This can manipulate what others perceive, such as looking at something that aren't actually present. **'Mind Melding: 'Charles is able to fuse one consciousness with another. **'Mind Shock: 'This ability is special to Charles because this ability comes from Charles himself with training. With this, Charles is able to damage someone's mind with his telepathy, and even can make physical injuries even if this is just targeting the mind. The mind shock works like it is, first, it will shock the victim like electricity, then at heavier levels, it can drive the target insane, and finally, if it is large enough, can cause eye bleed. *'Self-Sustenance: 'Due to his Primordial heritage physiology, Charles does not need food, water, or oxygen and other things a normal man needs to survive. This allows Charles to actually survive a whole year without food or water or air to breathe. *'Immortality: 'Charles was immortal by "default" due to his Primordial heritage. Evidenced by the fact that Trevor is 104 years old and still lived with the body of a 70 years old man. *'Eldetic Memory: 'This ability allows Charles to remember things in some kind of "flash back in a mind". However, this ability becomes improved over the years and finally made Charles can remember everything he saw in the past. *'Teleportation: '''This ability allows Broom X to teleport to any places he know and he don't know. However, if the target is outside earth, Bruttenholm needs to see the location that is located outside earth, and then he can teleport there. Other than that, Charles was a great and impressive doctor, having learning various medical techniques during his life-time as a doctor both in WW1, WW2, and modern era. Trivia *Broom X, both in real name and nickname, is an amalgamation of Dark Horse comics' Trevor '''Bruttenholm AKA Professor Broom '''and Marvel comics' '''Charles '''Xavier AKA Professor '''X. Broom X's ability is also an improvement over Professor X's telepathic powers while his teleportation and eldetic memory was seemed to be borrowed from some teleporters through out the comic universe. *The part when Charles does not have any thing but to "see the world" is a slight reference to Marvel's Uatu, the watcher. *His telepathy also actually enables Charles to "sense" his surroundings with his telepathy ability. Category:Heroes Category:Telepathy Category:Telepathic Resistance Category:Medical Doctors Category:Teleportation Category:Immortality Category:Eidetic Memory Category:Self-Sustenance Category:Europeans Category:Single Characters